


A Demon's Deeds Hardly go Unnoticed

by moonshine_sunshine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Softie, Read the notes to see the sad ones, Some Humor, Some sadness, mostly follows canon, series of short stories, vaguely linked to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_sunshine/pseuds/moonshine_sunshine
Summary: Crowley likes to consider himself a 'horribly nasty demon' - however everyone else would agree he is simply a 'horrible demon'.Here are a few noteworthy good deeds he's done over the span of 6,000 years





	A Demon's Deeds Hardly go Unnoticed

Crowley took pride in the fact that he was considered a particularly nasty demon. Or after the Apocalypse That Wasn't, his angel considered him a particularly mischievous demon. (This was of course, very untrue on Aziraphale's part, but he continued on with the lie to keep Crowley's spirits up). There where a few particular instances however, that made it very hard for an onlooker to put Crowley in any light other than 'A very good and kindhearted man'. Today was one of those days. 

\- 

The bell to the bookstore rang softly, it's chime echoing all throughout the store. Aziraphale was rather wrapped up in his book, something about Sonnets and such. Crowley didn't particularly care about what was on the pages, but rather he cared about the soft smiles the words brought to his angel's face. The demon had been so caught up in watching the angel's rollercoaster of emotions as he read, that Crowley too, didn't notice the shopper had wandered over to their part of the bookstore. Until there was a soft gasp from the newcomer. 

Crowley whipped his head around to find an older gentleman standing in their nook of the store, a worn old book clutched to his chest tightly as he stared at Crowley with wide eyes. Crowley had no clue what to make of it. He didn't know this man, hadn't been seen performing miracles, and was not currently presenting more demonic qualities. He opened his mouth to hiss out a sharp 'Can I help you', so that the man could quickly be gone and he could continue to watch Aziraphale, but before he could, the old gentleman took a few steps closer, setting his book down on a table. He was coming closer to Crowley, not even taking not of Aziraphale - who was now watching the two with great confusion and slight concern. Crowley scooted back on the couch, now very uncomfortable. "What are you-" 

The man lowered himself to his knees on the hardwood floor, just inches from Crowley. It took both Crowley and Aziraphale off guard.

"Mr. Anthony, I never thought I'd see you again! I looked forever for you- we all did. There was so much to thank you for! We heard rumors, rumors they'd gotten you, caught you for your crimes but oh! Here you are! Thank you, thank you so much!" 

Crowley was thankful his glasses his his face, because at this very moment his pupils where tiny slits of black in his widening eyes. The man had taken one of his hands, and was holding it gently in his own, as if Crowley was a king to be worshipped. It was very uncomfortable for the demon, to be thanked like this. 

"You may er- you may rise" he Crowley said, voice catching in his mouth. "Though I believe you've got the wrong man. I'm not really the kind to ah- perform acts of kindness."  
Aziraphale could be heard holding back a small laugh,and Crowley quickly shot him a glance of disapproval. 

"Though I am now old in age, I'd know you anywhere, Mr. Anthony. It's been so long though, I don't blame you for not recognizing me. 70 or so years will do that to a boy," he mused, a small smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the couch, thankful his old bones where no longer on the ground. 

There was silence in the shop as Crowley took in what he was hearing. His mind whirred, trying to remember what had happened 70 years ago. And then, it hit him. 

"The orphanage," he said, more of a whisper to himself than a realisation to be shared with everyone else. The old man nodded, his face crinkling as he smiled widely and nodded his head. 

Crowley was never one for war. It took to many innocent lives, and made too many heroes. Sinners of course, had been in abundance during the Second World War, but at such a cost that Crowley was absolutely repulsed. He had heard the horrors of the camps, but nothing compared to seeing it first hand. The children had been the first to go. Crowley had vowed he would do what he could for the children. He was but one demon, and even the recruitment of Aziraphale couldn't stop a war- but he tried. 

He snuck them out in as large of groups as he could, and built them a home to live in. They had no families, no shelter, nowhere to go. Some where mere babies. So he stayed. The place grew in numbers, some children having been saved, others dropped off before anything terrible could happen to them, because Crowley always ensured the childrens' safety.

It was run under the disguise of an orphanage, which was in part, true. Some children had lost their only family. But others found that distant relatives in America had mysteriously received message of from the orphanage, informing them of their cousins or nieces and nephews stuck there. 

It an act Crowley had not seen as 'a good deed', but he all the same kept it hidden from his higher ups in Hell. They didn't need to know, and he didn't need to tell. Not once had Crowley ever expected to be thanked for it by one of the children, however. 

"Is that him? The man in the church? Your angel? From the stories?"

This question broke the silence, and Crowley followed the gaze of the old gentleman, to Aziraphale, who now looked utterly baffled by these words. 

"I always thought that was a term of endearment. Angel, that is. But it's true. He's an angel. And you are too." the man said this as a statement, not a question. There was no way anything other than an angel could have done what he did for those children. 

To the children Crowley had saved, he was their angel, and none had ever forgotten that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few chapter ideas but no clue how many I'll be doing. If there's something you'd love to see in a chapter, feel free to comment below :^)


End file.
